


Me vs Forgetting My Actions Have Consequences

by odinstark



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Awesome Pepper Potts, Bisexual Brunnhilde | Valkyrie (Marvel), Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bisexual T'Challa (Marvel), Bisexual Thor (Marvel), Canon Non-Binary Character, Charles Xavier Needs a Hug, Coming Out, Crack Treated Seriously, Developing Relationship, Domestic Avengers, Erik Lehnsherr is a Sweetheart, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, Everyone Loves Peter Parker, Everyone Needs A Hug, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Gay Bruce Banner, Gay Sam Wilson, Gen, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Homophobic Language, Implied Relationships, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Lesbian Natasha Romanov, M/M, Meme Lord Peter Parker, Multi, Nebula (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Nebula (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Other, Pansexual Peter Parker, Pansexual Tony Stark, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Sam Wilson is So Done, Social Media, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Swearing, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Trans Pepper Potts, Trans Peter Parker, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-25 22:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18710632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odinstark/pseuds/odinstark
Summary: oh god another crack fic you say, we've been cursed with another one. but I guarantee there will be at least one (1) plot line you've never seen before.





	1. meet the gayvengers

*gasp* JUDAS || @parkersandrec

Me vs Forgetting that my actions have consequences  
@nypd pls take me away

90 likes | 45 retweets | 17 replies

> i don't need friends || @theydissapointme  
You've legally and literally never done one (1) wrong thing in your life, fake news

> I am a MAN || @sophieyougottabignose  
Babey what did u do??????? 

> pringles 42 😎 || @godmissedme  
u OK????? 

> mj || @jiffpeanutbuttergod  
parker God help me what Did You Do. 

> 🅱️ed 🅱️eeds @bumberbifteen  
on jah what have you Done you're literally An Angle.  
> 🅱️ed 🅱️eeds @bumberbifteen  
*angel

 

AVENGERS NEWS & UPDATES ✅ || @avngrsnws

We are pleased to inform you due to recent demands by the media and the public, that the majority of the #Avengers have joined @whoiam on twitter! Please find below the official accounts of your favourite heroes! 

89k likes | 17k retweets | 23k replies 

 

> Natasha Romanoff || @spyder  
please tony made me the account I didn't want this,  
but hello to anyone here! 

> Robert || @brucebanners  
hello twitter! I hope that you all are having a good afternoon and or morning/night! 

> stevie g || @schmaptainamerica  
Tony change that name no one will take me seriously, please Tony, I am begging you #FirstTweet

> Thor :) || @pointbroke  
hEllo midgard I am Happy to be Here :) 

> I am tired pls || @cbhawkeye  
i want Coffee, jarvis put on the machine would you

> senior citizen discount || @imallright  
james Barnes here, want to say Why did you Kill the original Bananas YOU FOOLS

> T'Challa of Wakanda || @blackpanther  
my sister has informed me that to better further relationships with the rest of the world, I should join twitter. So here I am. 

> I was brainwashed || @bifrostandloci  
anthony told me to get this,,, midgarian application. when I first refused he got sad so now I am here. 

> falcon || @theogwilson  
I'm Sam but you can call me anytime (actually don't I'm in a committed relationship unless it's to hang out as friends then I'm down)

> it is Wednesday my dudes || @spideyscreams  
oof

 

 

*gasp* JUDAS || @parkersandrec

we done fucked up.


	2. grocery boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spidey becomes the avengers delivery boy. Cue Steven Mom Rogers and many, many memes. Also the first public hinting of many relationships to come.

it is Wednesday my dudes || @spideyscreams

I'm going to target, y'all want anything?

15k likes | 7.4k retweets | 500 replies

> STAHP! I could've dropped || @mycrossiant  
Functioning Serotonin

>it is Wednesday my dudes || @spideyscreams  
Oh mood.

>Vero (spidey stan) || @beronicamija  
A dad

>*gasp* JUDAS || @parkersandrec  
OH MOOD

>Macie misses Bubbeline || @ATbabey  
A bagel!

>falcon || @theogwilson  
@ATbabey Now this is a tweet I can get behind. 

>Macie misses Bubbeline || @ATbabey  
can't believe even the avengers think I'm relatable  
totallynotfreakingout.gif

>steve rogers || @shmaptainamerica  
We actually need some eggs, if you could swing, no pun intended, by the tower after your patrol. -Steve

>it is Wednesday my dudes || @spideyscreams  
@shmaptainamerica ,,,,,,,,, please tell me you're Not being serious asdgfjks PLEASE

>steve rogers || @shmaptainamerica  
@spideyscreams why wouldn't I be :) -Steve

>it is Wednesday my dudes || @spideyscreams  
@shmaptainamerica HHHhHHHhhhhHHhhh

>EEELIZZAAAA || @hamfanman  
spidey be like Please Say Sike

Robert || @brucebanners

Genuinely, @spideyscreams, could you buy some tea while you're out, bucky drank the last of mine. 

10k likes | 3.7k likes | 700 replies

>Natasha Romanoff || @spyder  
We're also low on almond milk, please bring back some please, Маленький паук.

>falcon || @theogwilson  
As I said, bagels. Now @spideyscreams!! 

>senior citizen discount || @imallright  
fuck u Bruce, fuckin Snitch.

>Robert || @brucebanners  
@imallright And to think, you were my favourite. No more Spicalad for you. 

>senior citizen discount || @imallright  
@brucebanners no wait- I take it BACK

->SEE 73 MORE REPLIES

>you know || @whoiam  
Why are you all treating the kid like an errand boy, I've literally got people to do these things. I expected better, expecially from you Bruce. 

>it is Wednesday my dudes || @spideyscreams  
@whoiam too late, Mr stark, I'm already here let me in, it's cold and I have too Many objects and not enough hands. 

>you know || @whoiam  
@spideyscreams okay 1) how are you tweeting then, 2) I literally built you a suit with extra arms, 3) you're LITERALLY spiderman, it cant be that heavy. And 4) stop calling me Mr stark!!!! 

-> SEE 232 MORE REPLIES

 

Robert & senior citizen discount liked this tweet  
Kylie loves Anya || @bwforpresident  
I'm LIVING for this new avengers content. 

300 likes | 50 retweets | 7 replies

it is Wednesday my dudes liked this tweet  
LEO SAW SPIDERMAN???? || @kjellspiell

Ok I'm in target and I turn around the corner to the bakery Isle and fucking SPIDERMAN is there just chillin??? Like choosing which bagels to get What

509 likes | 315 retweets | 68 replies 

>LEO SAW SPIDERMAN???? || @kjellspiell  
OFCOURSE I ASKED FOR A PICTURE I'M NOT DUMB  
attachment/spiderattargent.jpg

 

it is Wednesday my dudes & falcon retweeted  
Macie (FALCON REPLIED) || @ATbabey

screw ubereats, we ridin with @spideyscreams deliveries now. 

487 likes | 284 retweets | 31 replies 

 

Harry Misses Hawkeye || @hotguy

spidey keyboard spammed, it's confirmed he's lgbt 

1.5k likes | 687 retweets | 293 replies

 

*gasp* JUDAS || @parkersandrec 

God I'm in Love

>you know || @whoiam  
@parkersanrec And as the kids would say, big mood. 

>Flash || @thmpsn  
what the Fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hhhhhh I don't know how coherent this is. Also spicalad isn't like a Thing but my friends mum makes this vegetarian meal with is like veggie meat, potato and sweet potato slices and other veggies and it's Spicy and I Love it, so it seems like something Bruce would make too.


	3. #askavengers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just a twitter qna with the avengers. what could possibly go wrong? A lot, of course.

AVENGERS NEWS & UPDATES ✅ || @avngrsnws

A twitter Q&A is happening over on @whoiam 's account. Use #askavengers to ask some of your favourite New York based superheroes questions!

45k likes | 12.3k retweets | 4.89k replies

you know, I am tired pls, Robert and 6 others liked this..  
The world should have || @endedin2012

Favourite food?? #askavengers its important

15 likes | 1 retweet | 16 replies

>it is Wednesday my dudes || @spideyscreams  
Gummy bears are all I Consume

 

>Robert || @brucebanners  
Can't go wrong with pizza.

 

>steve rogers || @schamptainamerica  
any form of chocolate. sugar in general.

>it is Wednesday my dudes || @spideyscreams  
@schmaptainamerica "I like to start my day off with a balanced breakfast." Lying to the children, are we cap? Can't believe you lied on the PSAs-

>steve rogers || @schmaptainamerica  
@spideyscreams SHUT UP H

 

>I am tired pls || @cbhawkeye  
Coffee

>you know || @whoiam  
@cbhawkeye rt

 

>senior citizen discount || @imallright  
Idk Anything Bruce makes tbh

>falcon || @theogwilson  
@imallright WHO TAUGHT YOU TEXT SPEECH

 

>falcon || @theogwilson  
those bagels from target spidey brought back,,,, its been a week and I still miss them,,, 

>shuwuri || @wawawakanda  
@theogwilson two bagels.vine

 

>Natasha Romanoff || @spyder  
cookie dough ice cream. 

>you know || @whoiam  
@spyder 👀

>I am tired pls || @cbhawkeye  
@spyder 👀x2

 

>Thor :) || @pointbroke  
tony mAkes a pArticulAry good spAghetti 

>it is Wednesday my dudes || @spideyscreams  
I need to make your keyboard bigger

 

you know & senior citizen discount retweeted this tw...  
qwerty keyboard || @wasdwasd  
#askavengers does spidey ever pull any pranks or in general, be a little shit. 

37 likes | 5 retweets | 10 replies 

 

>it is Wednesday my dudes || @spideyscreams  
no!!! Im a delight.

 

>you know || @whoiam  
yes

 

>falcon || @theogwilson  
Yes

 

>senior citizen discount || @imallright  
Definitely

 

>steve rogers || @schmaptainamerica  
after today, yes he is a terror. 

 

>Robert || @brucebanners  
I think spidey is a little shit but we love him. 

 

>Natasha Romanoff || @spyder  
he's a good kid, spiders have to stick together. 

 

>Thor :) || @pointbroke  
I love the man of spiders, he is very patient and kind!! 

>it is Wednesday my dudes || @spideyscreams  
@pointbroke !!!!! 💕

>I am tired pls || @cbhawkeye  
Those who prank together, stay together yada yada

 

Bethann || @whatpadd

#askavengers this is for Thor, Steve and bucky! What was it like adjusting to the modern world/earth

102 likes | 44 retweets | 15 replies

 

>Thor :) || @pointbroke  
It is not as difficult as you would think. Asgard is many centuries ahead of midgard in terms of technology, laws and medicine but midgard still has things that elude me. 

 

>steve rogers || @schmaptainamerica

It was hard, waking up and having missed seventy years of the world and being young while all of my friends were nearing their biological 100's but its getting better everyday surrounded by the best team a man could have. 

-> VIEW 4 MORE REPLIES 

 

>senior citizen discount || @imallright 

the future has memes, soft mattresses and hot chocolate. I'm not complaining. 

>steve rogers || @schmaptainamerica  
@imallright I'm literally: right here. 

>falcon || @theogwilson  
@imallright @schmaptainamerica WHO'S TEACHING YOU ABOUT MEMES 

>it is Wednesday my dudes || @spideyscreams  
@imallright @schmaptainamerica @theogwilson 👀

->VIEW 5 MORE REPLIES

 

winterfalcon Stan || @ollyollyollyoioioi  
#askavengers wait @pointbroke how are asgard's laws more advanced than ours? 

1.2k likes | 450 retweets | 300 replies 

 

>Thor :) || @pointbroke  
Oh autonomy and marriage rights are far more progressive and so are our views and laws on terrible crimes such as rape and sexual assault.

>baba || @dodgers  
@pointbroke marriage laws how exactly???? 

>Thor :) || @pointbroke  
@dodgers more than two people can be in a married  
relationship on asgard and men can marry men and women can marry woman, nonbinary people to non binary people and everybody else to everybody else, in any pairing. 

>alicia wlw || @wesbian  
@pointbroke are you gay? 

>Thor :) || @pointbroke  
@wesbian yes, I believe I am what you call bisexual. 

-> VIEW 295 MORE REPLIES

 

mj || @jiffpeanutbuttergod

damn

12 likes | 3 retweets | 5 replies

>🅱️ed 🅱️eeds || @bumberbifteen  
im shocked too. thor is THE bicon we deserve. 

>mj || @jiffpeanutbuttergod  
@bumberbifteen no, not that, I knew he was bi, but Steve Fucking Rogers. Is using Memes. HE LITERALLY SIGNED HIS TWEETS YESTERDAY with -Steve, WHAT'S GOING ON

 

>*gasp* JUDAS || @parkersandrec  
shook

>mj || @jiffpeanutbuttergod  
@parkersandrec PARKER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and there you have it, the 'first' out character of many to follow.


	4. gays only event

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More twitter fights, another coming out and clapbacks.

Thor :) liked this tweet  
NEW YORK TIMES ✅|| @nytimesofficial

SCORE ONE FOR THE LGBT+ COMMUNITY:  
Thor Odinson, a hero and member of the Avengers Initiative, came out as bisexual over twitter yesterday night. Many members of the LGBT+ community have been expressing their delight in the first outed superhero, hoping he's the first in a long line to come, to bring representation to the super zone. READ MORE

WWW.NYTIMES.COM/ARTICLE/GAYSUPERHEROES234442

40k likes | 13k retweets | 1.78k replies 

SEE ALL

 

you know || @whoiam

okay, what the fuck I literally came out as pansexual in 2006???

409k likes | 25.8k retweets | 4.32k replies  
12:26PM MM/DD/YY

 

>yaza || @gumballjanker  
Uhhhhhhh????? Since when???? 

 

>Verdan UWU || @clemmarriottyt  
huhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!! WHAT

 

>💕 || @baebchion  
You're gay??? 

 

>J. Rhodey || @warmachinerox  
They didn't know???? You literally Tweeted it on your birthday. And you've never been quiet about it? 

>you know || @whoiam  
@warmachinerox apparently fuckin not!?!? when did I say i was straight or act straight because I Need to rectify this. 

 

->SEE 4.32K MORE REPLIES 

 

you know || @whoiam

Just found out the reason no one knows I'm pan is because fuckin HOWARD made a standing deal with a tech/hacking company whose name I WON'T expose mostly for legal reasons, in exchange for about a mil, they'll delete any trace of his Perfect Hetero Son being gay off the Internet and papers. 

101k likes | 17k retweets | 5.28k replies  
12:35PM MM/DD/YY

 

steve rogers and senior citizen discount have replied to this tweet  
you know || @whoiam 

JUSt another Rwason to hate dear Old Dad!!! Of CoURSE He was A MASSIVE homophobe And a Shite Sbusive Fatger. Just anOther RICH ASSHOLE whp throwa mpney At cimpanies and Not Affection at his own Son! 

103.6k likes | 15k retweets | 7.3k replies  
12:42PM MM/DD/YY

 

>shuwuri || @wawawakanda  
Stark that's so awful, give me a name and god help me they won't EXIST by tomorrow

>falcon || @theogwilson  
@wawawakanda Rt. Both legally and Physically

 

>J. Rhodey || @warmachinerox  
ETA 30 mins buddy hold on

 

>it is Wednesday my dudes || @spideyscreams  
omw dad, its going to be okay  
[DELETED] 

 

->SEE 7.29K MORE REPLIES

 

tiny turner || @strangeaddiction

While it's horrible that Howard Stark forcibly closeted Tony for 11 plus years, probably more before than that, did anyone catch spidey calling Tony dad before he deleted it. 

1.2k likes | 361 retweets | 24 replies

Martin mlm || @chaotictrans

I can't believe People are over shadowing Tony starks (second??) coming out and subsequent mental breakdown because of his abusive father's blatant media manipulation with tweets abt spiderman calling him dad, which is obvious anyway, and articles like this

| DAILY BUGLE ✅ || @OFFICIALDB

TONY STARK: CORRUPT AND NOT JUST IN MONEY

News has broken today about playboy, billionaire, genius Tony Stark has come out as pansexual in a series of tweets today. Many influential people and of course many parents, are wondering if the iron man is still able to be in such a position of power after recent events. 

WWW.DAILYBUGLE.COM/ARTICLE/TAKEAWAYTHESUIT33729292

|  
12k likes | 3.6k retweets | 731 replies 

 

>*gasp* JUDAS || @parkersandrec  
Very suspicious that the daily bugle have a problem with Mr Stark and not Thor. And also, fuck you daily bugle. 

 

SEE ALL

 

steve rogers || @schmaptainamerica

For all those who are worried about Tony, he thanks you for your kind messages and words. The team have been reassuring and comforting him all day and we're glad that most of you have taken to his pansexuality with open arms, because he is our family and he is important to us. 1/2

134k likes | 48.12k retweets | 3.57k replies

 

steve rogers || @schmaptainamerica

2/2 But what we're NOT going to do, is shame him for something that is solely his own personal characteristic so @OFFICIALDB what's GOOD

136.2k likes | 50.1k retweets | 4.95k repiles

 

>Winston R.I.P. || @maizerunner  
You went OFF yes sir you did

 

>Natasha Romanoff || @spyder  
Tomorrow, I will beat up spidey for teaching you twitter lingo but today I will help you dismantle the daily bugle

 

>falcon || @theogwilson  
Yes babe!!!!  
[DELETED] 

 

T'Challa Of Wakanda || @lackpanther

I find it highly upsetting that many in the American population find it in themselves to hate Dr Stark over his sexuality. Gay, Lesbian, Bisexual, Transgender, Pansexual people and many others, have always existed. And will always exist in positions of power, so stop being bigoted and open your heart to change.

102.1k likes | 62.3k retweets | 2.94k replies

SEE ALL

 

Harrison W. Lauder || @hwlauder56

Can't believe another one of the greats has turned out to be nothing more than a fucking F@G!  
#boycottironman

13k likes | 2.7k retweets | 298 replies

 

>I am tired pls || @cbhawkeye  
@hwlauder You want an arrow up your ass? Keep talking the way you are and I guess we'll find out. 

 

SEE MORE 

 

Thor :( || @pointbroke

Maybe it is because I am not of midgard that my sexuality is not a problem. That I do not have the sway that Anthony does. But he and I are one of the same. Yet you hate him. And for what? Tony Stark has done nothing but good things for the last ten years. Treat him as such.

139k likes | 44.27k retweets | 3.59k replies

SEE ALL

NEW YORK GOSSIP || @nygossipofficial

PEPPER POTTS: EX-LOVER OR COVER UP?  
Pepper Potts, ex-girlfriend of Tony Stark and CEO of his company, has been suspiciously absent during the public breakdown of the Stark heir. This has lead to rumours to appear that Miss Potts was nothing but a beard for the torrid gay love affairs Tony Stark has had in secret over the years. 

12.4k likes | 1.9k retweets | 723 replies

 

senior citizen discount liked this tweet  
>J. Rhodey || @warmachinerox  
This is disgusting, take this down or S.I. Lawyers will be in contact with more than just a cease and desist. 

SEE MORE

 

V.P.P. || @pepperpotted

I can't believe I have to say this again. Tony and I broke up mutually, and we're still friends to this day. I never thought a bad word against him when I learned of his sexuality because he was my, then, boss and friend. It didn't change us when we were together because I knew he'd chosen me. I can't believe this is an issue. 

267k likes | 87.1k retweets | 9.12k replies

 

SEE ALL

 

I was brainwashed || @bifrostandloci

I'm literally so close to attacking New York again and then overthrowing the world. Why does it matter if Anthony likes nb people and men as well as women? It doesn't make him any less competent. You midgardians disgust me. 

219k likes | 55.3k retweets | 4.98k replies

 

SEE ALL

 

I was brainwashed || @bifrostandloci

Also, I'm also #Pansexual and #Genderfluid so fuck You All.  
#istandwithironman

287k likes | 82.6k retweets | 10.37k replies. 

 

TRENDING

1\. TONY STARK  
2\. LGBT SUPERHEROES  
3\. #istandwithironman  
4\. LOKI  
5\. STEVE ROGERS ALLY  
6\. SPIDERSON  
7\. DAILY BUGLE  
8\. PEPPER POTTS

 

betty booooop || @gtfoboomers

Y'all see what I saw. 

117 likes | 45 retweets | 14 replies

 

>*gasp* JUDAS || @parkersandrec  
maybe so.gif

 

>Flash || @thmpsn  
??????

 

>mj || @jiffpeanutbuttergod  
The mlm is Present in this chilis tonight. 

 

>🅱️ed 🅱️eeds || @bumberbifteen  
[IMAGE: a lady shouting "BEYONCE?!" but it has been scribbled out and replaces with "BABE!?"]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it got a little heavy but I tried to lighten it up a bit at the end for you all!! Hope you enjoyed.


	5. damn wrong account

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> peter is the si intern troupe but not in the way you would think aha.

AVENGERS NEWS & UPDATES ✅ || @avngrsnws

We are pleased to announce the new head of the PR department of the Avengers Initiative, @peterpansi!  
We hope you find him as entertaining and enthusiastic as we do! Best of luck, Peter! 

68.7k likes | 12.08k retweets | 8.43k replies

 

>you know || @whoiam  
kid. 

>pbp || @peterpansi  
@whoiam yes, mr stark?

>you know || @whoiam  
@peterpansi did you use the news account to compliment yourself????

>pbp || @peterpansi  
@whoiam hmm not real. 

 

>V.P.P. || @pepperpotted  
welcome to the business, Peter! Finally, I have someone else I can trust the children with when Rhodey and Bruce are out of reach. 

>senior citizen discount || @imallright  
@pepperpotted rude. 

>falcon || @theogwilson  
@pepperpotted fair

>steve rogers || @schmaptainamerica  
@pepperpotted rude >:/

>pbp || @peterpansi  
@pepperpotted thank uuu pepper!! 💕

>Natasha Romanoff || @spyder  
@pepperpotted 💔

>V.P.P. || @pepperpotted  
@spyder 🖤

 

>Flash ||@thmpsn  
what the Shit, Parker

>pbp || @peterpansi  
@thmpsn 😎

 

£uro || @damiena

idk who that kid is but he owns my heart already 😭  
[IMAGE: Screenshot of Peter saying thank you to Pepper] 

2.9k likes | 473 retweets | 142 replies 

 

AVENGERS NEWS & UPDATES ✅ || @avngrsnws

hh thor pretty,,, 

352.1k likes | 79k retweets | 10.3k replies

 

senior citizen discount and I am tired pls liked this reply  
>AVENGERS NEWS & UPDATES ✅ || @avngrsnws  
WAIT SHIT WRONG ACCOUNT

>Robert || @brucebanners  
rt

>falcon || @theogwilson  
I won't hesitate bitch @peterpansi

>steve rogers || @schmaptainamerica  
BDE but the d stands for Dumbass

>you know || @whoiam  
@schmaptainamerica I should be mad but I can't, you've finally Peaked. I've never been prouder of you...

 

SEE MORE

 

*gasp* JUDAS || @parkersandrec 

I drank Dumbass juice today, listen to captain America please. But I don't Regret it, Thor do be pretty. 

169 likes | 12 retweets | 47 replies

SEE ALL

 

senior citizen discount || @imallright

I literally Can't fuckin believe this shit. 

103.4k likes | 12.95k retweets | 8.81k replies 

 

SEE ALL

 

senior citizen discount || @imallright

Its literally 2019 and people are still bigots. First not allowing trans people to serve in the army. Now, you're trying to say that children of same sex couples are no longer considered US citizens? When will the hate end. 

127k likes | 34.1k retweets | 17.54k replies

 

>falcon || @theogwilson  
Fuck these laws, hate can't and won't win if we work to make the world better for us and our children. 

>senior citizen discount || @imallright  
@theogwilson 💙!!

V.P.P. and Natasha Romanoff liked this reply  
>it is Wednesday my dudes || @spideyscreams  
Can I also add fuck TERFs and prolifers???

>senior citizen discount || @imallright  
@spideyscreams you may!!!

 

SEE MORE

 

tgt loves u || @thorstyb

i love: the woke ass avengers

4.21k likes | 958 retweets | 84 replies

 

SEE MORE

 

V.P.P. || @pepperpotted

I love cookie dough ice cream 

124k likes | 67.8k retweets | 5.2k replies

 

>I am tired pls || @cbhawkeye  
hmm

>you know || @whoiam

hmm

senior citizen discount retweeted this tweet  
sasha jensen || @blanchelupin

Bucky Barnes said gay rights!

43.2k likes | 18.7k retweets | 3.51k replies

 

SEE ALL

 

sasha jensen || @blanchelupin

WHAT THE FUCK

13k likes | 1.6k retweets | 570 replies

 

SEE ALL

steve rogers and it is Wednesday my dudes liked this tweet  
BDE but the || @dstandsfor

dumbass.

137k likes | 7.82k retweets | 1.3k replies

 

SEE ALL

 

falcon || @theogwilson 

should I do it. 

45k likes | 3.96k retweets | 471 replies. 

 

>connar f. || @bayjezzuz  
?????? 

>alie says fuck transphobes || @fightorfuck  
you ok?? 

falcon, steve rogers, T'Challa of Wakanda, senior citizen discount and 12 others liked this reply  
>shuwuri || @wawawakanda   
do it pussy

 

falcon || @theogwilson 

im hom,,,, I'm g.... I'm Ga,,, I'm Homm,,,, 

78.4k likes | 16.13k retweets | 9.32k replies 

 

>J. Rhodey || @warmachinerox  
It's okay, take your time. 

>falcon || @theogwilson   
@warmachinerox im Ga,, I Like b,,, I'm hm

>it is Wednesday my dudes || @spideyscreams   
@theogwilson you're doing great!!

 

SEE MORE 

 

falcon || @theogwilson 

I like men

412k likes || 26.1k retweets || 12.3k replies

 

TRENDING

1\. FALCON COMING OUT  
2\. GAY AVENGERS  
3\. "DO IT PUSSY"   
4\. THOR  
5\. PETER PARKER  
6\. AVENGERS PR  
7\. BUCKY BARNES  
8\. STEVE ROGERS  
9\. TONY STARK  
10\. COOKIE DOUGH ICECREAM

 

steve rogers liked this tweet  
mj || @jiffpeanutbuttergod

the wlw

1.42k likes | 208 retweets | 54 replies

 

SEE ALL

 

Natasha Romanoff liked this tweet  
🅱️ed 🅱️eeds || @bumberbifteen

the mlm

1.31k likes || 189 retweets || 43 replies

 

SEE ALL

 

Thor :) liked this tweet  
*gasp* JUDAS || @parkersandrec

heh ice cream. 

2.73k likes | 617 retweets | 102 replies

 

SEE ALL

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry


End file.
